


IRREGULARTIES

by Renjuns_rose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renjuns_rose/pseuds/Renjuns_rose
Summary: A team of supernatural best friends that live together are trying to defeat the unknown people who want the world to perish.---Irregulars are some of the most unique and special people in the world. Those people have unusual powers that were past down every other generation. Through out time the normal society rejected and discriminated the people who were different to them, the people who were irregular, hence the name they have now. Jaehyun is one of these irregulars and has a team of them who are also his roommates. This team Jaehyun created is to stop the crime and prove to normal humans that Irregulars are not monsters created from hell. The team consists of very powerful rejects who just ended up falling into the care of Jaehyun. Fast forward a few years forward The team full of irregulars are starting to get recognized by normal humans and are starting to be accepted but it all comes to a halt when an unknown force from their worst enemy wants to rule over every human in seoul.





	1. 1.IRREGULARTIES

||NCT||

■ ■C O M P L E T E■ ■  
■ ■C O M P L E T E■ ■

○  
dream

/drēm/

○ ○

a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep

S L E E P is composed of 5 stages.  
Each stage cycles over 90 minutes.

Stage 1-4 are called

NON-REM SLEEP

Stage 5 is called

REM SLEEP.

Most dreams are performed are performed  
Under REM SLEEP.

○YUTA○

Our experimenter  
Our experimenter.

Is reading each slide  
showing members  
Dreaming in stage 5 of

REM SLEEP

While dreaming chain reactions of  
Memories are happening in our brain  
Dreams are effected by expressions  
of

□Unconsciousness□

□Past events□

&

□Daily experiances□  
▪  
▪  
▪  
▪  
▪  
▪  
▪  
▪  
Jaehyun is connecting  
The machine labeled

"D R E A M"

Jaehyun enters the deeper dimensions  
Of the dream.

ιи α иιgнт σя ιи α ∂αу.

ιи α νιѕισи σя ιи иσиє ιѕ ιт тнєяєfσяє тнє ℓєѕѕ gσиє.

αℓℓ тнαт ωє ѕєє σя ѕєєм ιѕ вυт α ∂яєαм ωιтнιи α ∂яєαм

A/N   
This book is mine and is on wattpad if you want to read. This will not get plagiarized


	2. T-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong comes out of a portal with some bad news.

School wasn't my choice, it was Jaehyun's, all because he missed having friends. Having friends was the least to worry about but here I was, In the last class of the day, tapping my foot repeatedly as the clock was 3 minutes before the final bell. And when it hit 12:20 I proceeded to get up and walk out

"Where do you think your going?" My professer said to me "Home where else?" I said back until I came into realization "Oh god, please don't give me that "The bell doesn't dismiss you I do" crap right now Wallace, It's Friday I have places to be" that was a lie, I didn't have places to be and considering I just called my college professor by his middle name, My new place to be was the principal's office if I didn't get out of there. So I left into the crowded hallway, where I proceeded to ignore the talkative guy whom I called leader, luckily when I passed him and his jock friends he didn't notice me or al least that's what I thought.

After a few seconds of escaping him, I feel someone turn me around and lift me into the air "You're ignoring me again, princess" He cheerfully said, still holding me in the air as I hold onto his neck for dear life "Don't call me that Jae." I say as he walked, I panic and cling onto him like a koala "Jaehyun put me down, you're making a scene" I feel as he sulks "I have no classes with you and the end of the day is when I get to see you"

"Jung Jaehyun—"

"Fine"

Jaehyun was pouting but I didn't care, I just wanted to get home "Can I at least get your hand?" He questioned "Leader nim, That is not allowed" I joke and he groans at me "I'm kidding, let's get in the van before Kun yells at us again"

When we proceed into the van it wasn't long before Kun was driving on the freeway like a psycho "Yuta got into a fight again we need to bail him."

"Again"

"Yes, again"

When we stopped Yuta a was sitting there in handcuffs "what did you do Yuta?"

Yuta didn't respond to Jaehyun, instead he looked at the floor "stop ignoring us Yuta, we just want to know what happened" instead of answering Kun he looked at him with the blank look he looked at everyone when he was mad or irritated, everyone except for me.

Even though I was not a great social person Yuta was my best friend. It was only 6 months of him being in the crew and we stuck together like glue "Is everything okay Yu?" I ask  
When I asked him if everything was okay he didn't speak to me like he did with the others but instead hugged me "Okay why are you in custody and why are holding onto me for dear life" I chuckle at him but he only squeezed tighter.

"Well you see here missy, your friend decided it was a good idea to beat up one of my best enforcements with those supernatural powers of his" I felt Yuta go tense and his breath became faster. He turned around "If I hadn't stepped in your best enforcements would've killed the people in that robbery"

"They weren't going to shoot"

Yuta's ears were steaming at this point, his shoulders lighting little fires on them "You're Officer literally shot a man in the thigh before telling him to stay down before he called back up"

"He was threatening him-"

"He was scared! He was afraid he was going to die because your stupid little officers don't know how to handle situations like that" Yuta yelled back, I look over at Jaehyun, this situation was getting out hand and when I see his nod of agreement I step up to the burning Yuta, who was about to make this man into fried turkey, and sprinkle water on him "Yuta, calm down. Let's go" he spit at the cop before I walked him to the car

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience" I heard Jaehyun say before hopping in the car "You can't just save a bank by yourself Yuta, it isn't safe—"

"You should've seen them, the looks on their faces. When that officer shot that person in the leg they're faces went from scared to terrified, the people who were supposed to be helping were the ones who were causing destruction" Kun sighed

"He's feeling really helpless right now Jae, comfort him" Kun whispered to his leader as Jaehyun turned around in the passengers seat "Listen Yuta, I believe you and I'll help you with this situation but you can't do missions on your own while me and Rei are out at school"

"Why do you guys get to go to school and me Jungwoo and Xiaojun have to stay home. It isn't fair" Jaehyun stopped to think for a moment, taking long enough to which Kun had to answer "because you guys were in high school by the time Rei and Jaehyun were starting college and they didn't want you to face high school by yourselves, but now since your qualified for college now it's up to Jaehyun to see if he's ready to let you go into college"

Yuta has a gleam in his eyes he got up from his seat and hugged Jaehyun from behind the front passengers seat "Please Jaehyun! Please, I'll go on extra missions, I'll do the knife cleaning after missions, I'll even help old ladies walk across the street!" Yuta begged and Jaehyun sighed once more, for the millionth time today "I'll think about it, plus you have to talk it over with Xiaojun and Jungwoo" The car stopped and as soon as it did Yuta ran out the car and into the house, slamming it open to reveal Jungwoo, Xiaojun, ten and Johnny playing a very intense game of uno "WE GET TO GO TO SCHOOL" Yuta tells the boys and the all yell in excitement, god I need a drink.

AUTHOR*

Reiki walked down the hallway to her shared room with Taeyong, which he was regularly in, usually there watching movies or planning missions but when she opened the door the red haired man wasn't in sight. She checked every other room in the house but found nothing. Going back to the living room, where the boys were still celebrating, she went up to Sicheng "Where is Taeyong"

Sicheng looked confused "He's not in his room? He went in there a couple of hours ago." Sicheng and Reiki took a quick second before realizing "wheRES TAEYONG" they shout and continue to panic and pace "I mean it's not hard to find him" Sicheng exclaimed

"Right? He's basically the living where's Waldo" Reiki panicked back "what's going on here?" Jaehyun was right in front of them, their leader was sensing something was off and it was. Taeyong was nowhere to be found "Oh nothing—"

Reiki was cut off by a electrical field spreading apart in the middle of their living room, it was ear perishing and most definitely too strong to be a regular time travel Taeyong uses. It was a time portal. Taeyongs power is teleportation that also comes with time travel but that uses up his physical power to keep it up.

Taeyong plunges out of the portal and stumbles a bit before closing it. Within the portal, before Taeyong closed it, was a vivid image of town hall that was right down the street in pieces. Then at the far end was their worst enemy.

Taeyong started laughing and all was confused why "Okay listen to this, it's funny..." He giggles

"The world, might not or might be ending in about" taeyong looks down at his watch "T- 6 months" he cracked a nervous smile

A/N   
This book is mine and is on wattpad if you want to read. This will not get plagiarized


End file.
